1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of bags comprising closure devices actuated by a cursor.
2. Description of Related Art
Many devices of this type have already been proposed.
Bag closure devices usually comprise two complementary male/female type shaped elements or complementary hook type elements designed to allow multiple successive openings/closures.
The purpose of the cursor is to make the respective engagement and separation of the profiled elements easier.
The appended FIGS. 1 to 5 show a closure device with a cursor according to the prior art.
As can be seen in these figures, the cursor 100 usually comprises a base 110 which supports two side plates 120, 130 and a central wall 140. The plates 120, 130 and the wall 140 together define two channels 150, 160 at least partly nonparallel. These channels receive respective elements connected to the two profiled elements 200, 250.
The known cursors have already done great service. They make it easier to open and close bags since it is sufficient to move the cursor, according to the direction of movement thereof, in order to separate or engage the profiled elements due to the fact that the channels 150, 160 are not parallel.
However, the bags thus fitted have a serious disadvantage: it is noted that the cursors are sometimes torn off and particularly there is a risk of swallowing by children.
To try to reduce this risk, it has already been proposed, as shown in the appended figures, to place on the free edges of the plates 120, 130, longitudinal ribs 122, 132 intended to position themselves beneath the profiled elements. However, this measure is insufficient. In the event of a powerful force being applied to the cursor, the plates 120, 130 are separated and the cursor torn off.